


A New Team Unites

by ShadowNeko003



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNeko003/pseuds/ShadowNeko003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quite Sunday afternoon was interrupted and two people soon find out that they need to add more people to the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Team Unites

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god! I'm writing! This popped into my mind after I finished watching the premiere of Power Rangers Samurai. Regardless of my initial perception of the episode, I will watch more before I pass judgment on whether or not I will continues watching. Oh, and I purposely left out the names until the end.

The quietness of a Sunday afternoon was disturbed by a loud piecing sound emitting from the basement of the house. The door to the basement opened with a hissing sound, revealing two adults, one male and one female. The male sat himself in the chair in front of the monitors and typed in his password. The female situated herself in the neighboring chair. The alarmed stopped ringing and a window popped onto the monitor showing a group of monsters terrorizing a city and a lone red ranger fighting them.

"What the hell is that?" A hint of Australian accent was heard as she pointed to the monitor.

"That, according to the computer, is a Mooger," he responded.

"A Mooger?" she raised her eyebrow. "Sounds like booger."

"Billy and Hayley upgraded the system, not me. Evil doesn't need to make sense to be evil."

"True. Man, I was just getting use to all the peace and quiet we've been this past year."

"Evil never truly sleeps. You and I both know this personally, kitty."

"All too well." She turned her attention back to the computer and pulled up an information window. "It says here that the Samurai Rangers fight against these Moogers foot soldiers and the Nighloks, whose master is called Master Xandred. Their ultimate goal is to flood the Sanzu River with human tears so that this Xandred can come into the living world and take out. Geezes, aren't they original." She turns to her husband, "So what color are you trying out for this time around Sir Multicolor? Blue? Yellow? Silver? Gold? You better stay away Pink!"

"Hey, it was either me or Dino Freak," he defended playfully. "Looks like SamuraiRed is doing pretty good by himself anyway. And besides, we're ninja, not Samurai."

The two turns their eyes to the screen and watched as the lone Samurai ranger took down the group of Moogers down with his sword. The ranger then turned around and began walking away from the scene.

"Not bad. Though I wonder where his teammates are."

"They'll probably arrive later, since it says here that they only unite when the Nighloks attack. This is probably the first attack from the Nighloks in at least 20 years, which was slightly before our time."

"Well, I better add at least five more people to the list for our annual reunion later this year. We're holding this time right?

"Yeah. Thank goodness we live a secluded area or it'll be hard to fit all of us without renting a place."

She got up and kissed her husband before heading towards the stairs. As she opened the door, she realized something, "Don't you still have papers to finish grading Tommy?"

Tommy froze as his brain backtracked his weekend. "Crap. Thanks for reminding me Kat." He quickly followed his wife.

"Honestly, I have no idea how you manage to get a Ph.D. with your memory." Kat said.

"But you love me regardless." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you regardless."

**Author's Note:**

> Review pretty please?


End file.
